fawltytowersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Builders
The Builders is the second episode of the first series of the BBC's Television Series, which was first broadcast on 26 September 1975. Summary Maintenance is made on the lobby while the Fawltys are in Paignton, but when a misreading causes Lurphy, Kerr and Jones with Mr. O'Reilly, to mess it up spectacularly, Basil must try to remedy the situation before Sybil finds out. Full Plot As Fawlty Towers is undergoing renovations over the weekend, Basil informs Major Gowen, Miss Tibbs, and Miss Gatsby that they will have to have dinner at the Gleneagles Hotel. Basil and Sybil themselves are going on a golfing holiday in Paignton with friends, leaving Polly and Manuel in charge of the hotel. Before they leave, Basil reminds Polly that the workmen are to block off the drawing room door and build a door leading into the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs. Sybil believes the renovations will be carried out by workmen from the professional (albeit expensive) Stubbs, but Basil tells Polly that he is actually hiring the cheaper O'Reilly, an Irish "cowboy" builder with very little understanding of his trade. Sybil warns Basil not to hire O'Reilly, as they hired him to build a wall a few months ago which still has not been built yet. After the Fawltys depart, Polly goes to her room for a short nap and tells Manuel to wake her as soon as the builders arrive. As Manuel mans the front desk, a delivery man arrives to deliver a garden gnome Sybil has ordered, but confuses Manuel into thinking that he wants a room for it. When the builders arrive, confusion arises again when Manuel keeps asking them if they are "Orally men." Manuel goes upstairs to wake Polly, but decides not to disturb her upon seeing her sleeping peacefully. He then answers a call from someone he believes is asking for Basil. Despite telling them that Basil is not available, the phone rings several times and eventually Manuel insults the caller out of frustration, but drops the receiver in shock when he realizes that the caller is Basil himself. In retaliation, Basil tricks Manuel into calling one of the builders "a hideous orangutan", resulting in Manuel getting punched in the face. The next morning, Basil arrives early to check on the renovations, and discovers to his horror that they haven't been carried out properly; the door intended for the kitchen has been placed in front of the stairs, the drawing room door is still in place, and the dining room door has been blocked off instead. In a combination of rage at the poor workmanship and fear over Sybil's anticipated reaction, he mouths off Polly and assaults Manuel before phoning O'Reilly and threatening to "insert a large garden gnome" in him if he does not return to rectify the work within 20 minutes. While imploring O'Reilly to fix the renovations, Basil notices that Sybil has returned early as well, having forgotten her golf shoes. Sybil, suspicious upon seeing O'Reilly's van outside, confronts Basil, who blames the situation on Stubbs and falsely claims that O'Reilly has come to fix it. To Basil's surprise, Sybil seems to believe him. Polly calls the front desk impersonating Stubb's secretary, but is almost immediately caught by Sybil. Enraged that Basil hired O'Reilly and refusing to listen to anymore of his lies, Sybil vows to make him regret it for the rest of his life and, after hurling a cash box across the room, goes into a tirade about several times O'Reilly was hired to do jobs that ended with shoddy, disastrous results. When O'Reilly walks into the room and tries to joke about his mistakes, Sybil proceeds to lash out at both him and Basil with an umbrella, before telling O'Reilly to leave and never return. Sybil calls Stubbs to get him to do the work the next morning. As Sybil leaves, Basil convinces O'Reilly to stay and complete the work. The next morning, Sybil returns find the renovations have been completed by O'Reilly, apparently with no problems. Stubbs arrives and is initially impressed with the job done. However, when Stubbs further questions Basil about the work, he learns that O'Reilly only used a wooden lintel for the door to the kitchen instead of a concrete one or an RSJ. To make matters worse, as the door is on a load-bearing wall, the supporting wall could give way at any moment and cause the entire building to collapse. As Stubbs goes to telephone his company to commence emergency repair work, Sybil finds Basil marching down the driveway with the garden gnome in his arms. Basil calls back to Sybil that he is "going to see Mr. O'Reilly" before adding that he thinks he "might go to Canada" under his breath. Notes * The deliveryman is named Bennion. * Miss Tibbs is named Abitha. Miss Gatsby is named Ursula. * Fawlty Towers address is 16 Elwood Road. * Only appearance of O'Reilly's lorry. Category:Episodes